Seal It With A Kiss
by swaggiesaurus
Summary: Elijah Goldsworthy, who somehow always had his heart on his sleeve, had no intention of letting someone else waltz right in and tear his heart to shreds... again. Nodding, Drew leaned in, his hot breath against Eli's ear, "I promise... I won't hurt you."
1. Chapter 1

**PAIRING:** Dreli also known as Drew + Eli

**WARNING:** Guy on guy action ;)

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Degrassi. But trust me, if I did, it would just be Slash Kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong>Seal It With A Kiss <strong>

**Part I: Keep a Secret, Me and You  
><strong>

It had all happened so fast, almost at some sort of warp speed level. One second, the two boys were talking, catching up on life and the next second they were all over each other, in the most intimate way possible. Their lips pressing hard against one another and their hands roaming each others bodies. Groin grabbing, heavy panting, combined with an intensity and roughness that only two guys could handle. Pulling away from the kiss, Drew Torres took a few seconds to admire the lips in front of him that he had just begun to bruise. So soft and luscious that he couldn't help himself from wanting try them some more, but as he leaned in for another taste, he felt hands pushing him back.

"Just... Don't hurt me, okay?" begged the other boy, looking into Drew's eyes so he would get the seriousness of his statement. He'd just gotten his heart ripped apart, and even though this would most likely be nothing more than a one night... one day stand, he didn't want to risk it. Elijah Goldsworthy, who somehow always had his heart on his sleeve, had no intention of letting someone else waltz right in and tear his heart to shreds... again.

Nodding, Drew leaned in, his hot breath against Eli's ear, "I promise... I won't hurt you." he whispered. Slightly turning his head, he gently pressed his lips against Eli's cheek. A small smirk coming across his face, Eli grabbed onto the other boy's hands, intertwining their fingers. Continuing to place the most gentle kisses all along Eli's face, Drew inched closer, pressing one hard kiss against his lips. Letting his lips linger for a bit, he felt Eli part his lips. Taking this as a sign for more, Drew deepened the kiss, his tongue colliding with the other boy's. Their bodies pulling closer to each other, Eli could feel Drew's heart racing. They were in unison, their rapid heart beats.

His body moving on it's own accord, Drew felt his body thrust forward, making Eli's head fall back against his pillow. Giving himself a moment to cool down, Drew looked down at the sight in front of him. He had Eli, the emo boy, the "crazy" guy, keyword: a dude, under his body, wanting him just as badly as he did. Thrusting his body down to connect their groins, Drew smirked, enjoying the sound of a whimper coming out of Eli. Licking his own lips, Drew leaned down and got himself another taste of Eli, latching on to his juicy lips. Letting out a needy growl, Drew bit onto Eli's bottom lip, pulling on it slightly. Letting go, he gave Eli a moment to regain his breath, ultimately deciding to go lower on the emo boy.

Placing a sloppy kiss on his chin, Drew felt his pants tighten, realizing just how close he was to Eli's Adam's apple. He hadn't admitted it to himself, but he'd been secretly wanting it for the longest amount of time. Eli, thrusting his hips up to try to relieve himself, let out a long gasp. Groaning, Drew let the lust take him over, as he kissed, sucked and devoured the neck in front of him.

Eli let his eyes roll into the back of his head, as he felt the effects of this new high. Drew was all over him, touching him, kissing him, tasting him, and it felt so good. It was starting to feel better than any sexual experience he had ever had in his life. Never had he experienced so much lust radiating from one person before. It took Eli everything he had to not yelp out, and plead for Drew to fuck him into oblivion. Biting his lip to try and contain himself, his hips continued doing their involuntary thrusting. The intensity of everything was started to hit him and he felt himself almost at his peak...

"Eli, sweetie. We're home!" shouted his mother, Cece, from down the hall. Eli's parents weren't strict, but after the car accident, they had put a "no friends for a while" rule. Mentally cursing his parents, Eli snapped back to reality, and tried to stop the jock on top of him that had lost himself in his neck.

"Fuck... Fuck...No." said Drew, in between sucks. Using one free hand, Drew went to work, quickly unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down. Giving one final suck to Eli's neck, Drew lifted his body up and got off the bed, his pants down to his ankles.

"I'm not fucking leaving this house with a hard on, Eli."

"Eli, I said we're home." Eli heard his mother shout once more.

"Yeah, mom I heard you. I'm getting dressed. Hold on a few minutes" replied Eli, diverting his attention back to the now completely naked jock that was in front of him. He said he wouldn't leave with a hard on... what the hell was he supposed to do? Running every possible option through his mind, Eli felt himself at a loss for words.

"Please, Eli. Just suck me off? It'll only take a few minutes and then I'll just sneak out through your window... Please?"

It was seriously now or never, and just the thought of "never""made Eli want to die. There was no denying how badly he needed to have him. Looking up at Drew, his eyes full of lust, he made his final decision. Moving towards the standing Drew, they shared one hungry kiss, before Eli felt Drew's hand on top of his head. Pushing down, lower and lower, Eli's face met with Drew's hard length. There it was, in all it's glory, his dick just pulsing, yearning to be pleasured. Giving himself a moment to relish in it's beauty, Eli almost forgot the fact he had no time to draw this out. He had to do it fast and he had to do it now.

Looking up once more at Drew, he opened his mouth and sucked the head into his mouth. A moan of relief coming from Drew, he threw his head back and gripped harder onto Eli's hair. Taking more into his mouth, Eli felt a hum of pleasure soar through him, the reality of what was happening finally sinking in. Feeling a tug on his head, Eli took it as a signal to take it further. Relaxing his throat, Eli took in Drew's length to the base, fighting off an urge to gag.

Taking control of the situation, Drew held Eli's head in place as he pumped his length in and out of Drew's mouth, the heat of Eli's mouth taking him to a new level of pleasure. Speeding up, Drew continued to thrust himself into the emo boy's mouth, a feeling of accomplishment every time he felt a slight gag. Feeling the heat forming from inside him, Drew thrust even faster, fucking the face of Eli. A slew of moans and groans coming out of his mouth, Drew felt his orgasm come through his body. Pushing Eli's mouth all the way down his base, Drew's moan hit a higher octave as he emptied himself in Eli's throat, his dick twitching wildly.

His body tightening up, Drew held on to Eli as rope and rope of his cum went from his length into the other boy's throat. Eli swallowed the entire load, the sweet taste of Drew's cum making him even harder than he already was. Finally letting go, Drew watched as Eli swallowed the last bit of his load. Bending over, Drew gave him a sloppy kiss, tasting himself. The mix of his load and Eli's saliva almost threatened to get him hard all over again.

Ending their intimate moment, Drew quickly started rushing to put his clothes back on. Eli simply fell back against his bed, amazed at what had just happened. He never thought giving a blow job could be something that felt so amazing and incredible. He'd thought Drew was supposed to be the only one getting pleasure from it, but here he was basking in the afterglow of an orgasm that he didn't even have.

Completely dressed and ready to go, Drew opened Eli's closest window and threw his leg over. Stopping, he thought of some sort of goodbye, that would possibly open up for something in the future.

"That was fantastic Eli, um, I'll text you tonight though, maybe you can possibly sneak out for me?" proposed Drew, a pleading look on his face.

"I guess we could figure something out." responded Eli, winking and leaning in to give Drew a quick kiss. Wiping the corner of his mouth, Eli picked up some of Drew's remaining cum.

"Looks like we forgot some." teased Eli, letting his finger slowly enter Drew's mouth so he could suck on it and get another taste of himself. Biting his lip, Eli whimpered, wishing that Drew was sucking on his member instead. Hopefully tonight, if he sneaked out, his wish would come true...


	2. Chapter 2

**PAIRING:** Dreli also known as Drew + Eli

**WARNING:** Guy on guy action ;)

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Degrassi. But trust me, if I did, it would just be Slash Kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong>Seal It With A Kiss<strong>

****Part II: He Says He Wants You****

The next few hours felt like agony for Eli, as he attempted to find something to kill time until the night, where hopefully he'd leave to see Drew. Anxious and excited, he'd almost forgotten to eat his dinner. The sun setting only intensified his emotions, and he had do some deep breathing exercise to keep himself from getting too worked up.

He'd never felt like this before, about anything in his entire life. It had been over a year since he even did anything remotely sexual with anyone else, and he was hoping that nothing would go wrong. He had already sucked Drew off, and that was in just a few minutes. The thought of spending hours with Drew, made him bite down hard on his bottom lip.

Finally, after what had felt like an eternity, Eli heard the familiar buzzing of his phone and received a text from Drew. "_Parents are out for the night, you can come over now. Oh and one thing, be prepared because I'll be fucking you. Wear swim trunks, just in case._" A chill running through his body, Eli got up and quickly got himself ready. Sneaking out of his house, to get fucked no less. He would have never thought in a million years, that he would be doing this, going to Drew's house, to get laid. He hadn't even thought about guys in a sexual way until just the earlier that day. But yet here he was, climbing out his window, to go and have a night that he'd surely never forget...

"I'm glad you could make it" winked Drew, letting Eli into the house.

Glad he could make it? If Drew only knew how badly he had wanted this... He practically jumped out of his own body at the thoughts of what they would be doing tonight. The urge that he felt to touch Drew again was something so immense. He'd only wish they could have done this sooner... maybe they would have had even more time to fuck around with each other.

"So are we going to... you know." let out Eli, trying not to seem too eager.

"Eli, I didn't just invite you over to fuck you. I said I wasn't going to hurt you, and I think using you as a fuck thing might fall under the category of potentially harmful... You're wearing your swim shorts right?"

Nodding, Eli felt Drew grab onto his hand, their fingers intertwining. "Good, because I'm in the mood to dip into the hot tub."

Leading Eli out onto the patio, Drew quickly removed his shirt and stepped into the tub, letting out a sigh of relief. It was at the perfect temperature. Turning around, Drew caught on to the nervousness that Eli was feeling. Leaning over, Drew brought Eli into his embrace, running a hand through his hair.

"Please don't be nervous, Eli. I want you to enjoy tonight." spoke Drew, using his other hand to pull at the bottom of Eli's shirt. Breaking the embrace for a brief second, Drew removed Eli's shirt and tossed it to the side. Not having to use too much strength, Drew brought Eli into the hot tub with him. Sitting down, Drew patted against the water, offering a seat for Eli as well.

Sinking down into the water, he felt Drew's arm go over him. Grabbing onto his shoulder, Drew brought Eli closer to him, the heat of the hot tub and their bodies, becoming increasingly hot. His head down, Eli waited for Drew to make the next move, being the one in control wasn't his thing. Feeling a hand on his chin, Eli turned and met the jock's gaze... Why had he never noticed how sexy he was before? His eyes, his skin, that smile, it was too overwhelming for him. Slowly and slyly bringing his hand to his crotch, Eli tried to hide the growing need that was springing from his swim trunks.

"Can I?" whispered Drew, who had been paying close attention to that specific area of Eli's body. Swallowing, Eli gave out a nervous nod, removing his hand, exposing the huge tent in his trunks. Dropping his hand from Eli's chin to Eli's crotch, he gave it a squeeze. Drew had never felt another guy up before, and he'd never imagined that Eli would be anywhere close to how hard he was. Giving another tug, Drew slowly brought his hand underneath the swim trunks, finally grabbing on to Eli's length. A twitch coming from his own crotch, Drew gave Eli a nice slow stroke.

Having somebody else finally touching him there, Eli let out a gasp, nearly exploding right then and there. It had been so long, so freaking long, since he'd had stimulation from something other than his hand. Gritting his teeth, in an attempt to not let out a moan, he threw his head to the side and let it rest on Drew's shoulder. Continuing to stroke Eli, Drew loved the feeling of Eli on resting on him, while he delivered this pleasure, but he wanted- no needed more.

"I think it's time to return the favor from earlier today." muttered Drew, stroking Eli even faster.

"You mean... Suck me off?"

"It's only fair."

"Please don't laugh if I cum really fast, it's just been so long and-" stopping Eli's rambling with a hard kiss, Drew lifted Eli from the hot tub, removing the boy's trunks simultaneously. His body resting on the edge of the hot tub, Eli couldn't even to process what was about to happen. A guy was about to give him head.

Grabbing onto his member, Drew leaned down and gave a quick lick to the head, wanting to see how Eli would react. Feeling him squirm in his hand, Drew felt satisfied, as he took in Eli within his mouth. A splash of pre cum oozing out into his mouth, Drew had to fight his impulse to spit it out. If Eli was able to handle it, so could he. Taking more of Eli into him, Drew felt himself almost choke, cursing his active gag reflex. Taking it out, Drew tried catching his breath.

Looking up at Eli, he could see that the boy was lost in his own world of lust. Bringing his member to his mouth once again, Drew swallowed the pre cum that kept on oozing out, and began to bob up and down. Eli's breathing increasing, he sounded like a panting dog. Closing his eyes, and getting more into it, Drew felt Eli start to pump his hips forward, bringing himself deeper into Drew's mouth.

"Drew..." was all Eli was able to say, as he came inside Drew's mouth. Trying his best to swallow it, the salty taste got the better of him as he took his mouth off, and stroked Eli's member through the rest of his orgasm. The taste of cum stung in the back of his throat, and he jumped up to kiss Eli. His saliva did the trick and after a long hard kiss, Drew felt accomplished at giving his first blow job.

Feeling like a school girl, Eli tried to contain a loud giggle as Drew led him downstairs, their hands intertwined. Adam, who Drew had forgot to mention was home, was hopefully sleeping by now, and he had no intention of accidentally waking up his best friend to see them in this lustful condition.

"I'd fuck you upstairs, but waking up Adam is an issue I don't want to run into." explained Drew, removing any last minute confusion from his face.

"Oh yeah don't mention Adam's here until after you suck my dick. You're lucky I wasn't too loud before. And don't say 'fuck', you make it sound dirty, and it turns me on... You just sucked me off. I don't need another boner floating around before we even get down to the sex."

"Fine... I won't say 'fuck'," agreed Drew, inching closer until his mouth was barely touching Eli's ear, "I'll say 'pound' instead."

A chill going through his spine, Eli jumped as his member sprang to life from under him. It shouldn't be normal to get so turned on, so fast. Drew, already being aware of how Eli's body worked, placed his hands on Eli's ass, squeezing him closer, their hard members colliding with each other. A high pitched moan escape Eli, Drew's dominance being another cause for his overwhelming lust. He needed him here, and he needed him now. No more games, no more talking and definitely no more teasing.

"Fuck me Drew." ordered Eli, letting this lust finally take control of his entire brain, "I mean... pound me Drew. Pound me like this is going to be the last time you'll ever get to have sex."

"Are you sure you're ready for that? I don't know if you'll be able-"

Cutting him off, Eli gave Drew a rough kiss, just like he had given him earlier. Grabbing Drew, Eli fell back onto the sofa, with Drew falling on top of him. Wasting no time, Drew started kissing and sucking Eli's neck, since he hadn't been properly able to finish the treatment earlier that day. Hearing Eli moan under him, Drew sucked harder on the boy's neck, feeling like some sort of vampire. It turned him on more than anything, seeing that Adam's apple bob with every groan that he let out.

Tugging at both of their trunks at the same time, Drew stopped the royal treatment that he was giving to Eli's neck and looked down at their members, that were now fully hard and rubbing against one another.

"Dude, you're dick is getting pre cum all over mine." smirked Drew, going down and taking Eli's head into his mouth.

"Ahh, fuck. Drew, you already sucked me dry. You're gonna kill me if you do it again."

Going down to the base once, Drew slurped back up and winked up at Eli.

"I can't help that I love how you react to my mouth. Can I go lower?" asked Drew

Giving another weak nod, which he'd given so many times today, Eli let Drew go lower as he felt the jock take one of his balls into his mouth. He knew that Drew was good with balls, but not these kind. Practically whimpering, Eli almost had to tell Drew to stop before he came without even having his dick touched. Thankfully, Drew let go of his testicle... but instead went lower.

Bringing his fingers to his own mouth, Drew sucked on them gently and lathered them up with his saliva. Lowering them, the jock let his fingers circle around Eli's hole, marveling at it's beauty. Closing his eyes and wincing, Eli braced himself for the pain that would come next. Feeling one kiss against his bottom, Eli felt Drew slowly insert his finger inside him. Clutching hard onto the sofa, Eli tried to keep in his cry as Drew's finger slide further and further inside him, until it was all the way in.

"How does that feel?" whispered Drew finally taking his eye off Eli's hole to give him a questioning look.

"It feels... weird. Your finger is inside me." responded Eli, not being able to sum up what he was feeling in any other word other than, weird.

"It doesn't hurt, does it?"

"No, not really. You can put it another if you want."

A grin spreading across his face, Drew brought his attention back to the hole that had enveloped his finger. Slowly taking it out of the tight space, Drew brought his fingers to his mouth to lather them up again.

"Can I?" blurted out Eli, not knowing what was coming over him. Raising an eyebrow to him, Drew nodded in agreement, bringing his fingers to Eli's mouth. With a suction movement, Eli swallowed the two fingers, and Drew was quickly reminded of the fantastic blow job that Eli had given him earlier that day. Making good use of his tongue, Eli eventually brought out a small moan from Drew, wishing he had something else inside his mouth rather than the jock's fingers.

Finally withdrawing Drew's digits from his mouth, Eli took the hand and led it back to his hole, which Eli just realized almost missed having something inside it. Letting go, Eli let his head fall back, Drew taking control of the situation again. Going slower than before, Drew slid his fingers inside. Gritting his teeth, Eli pressed back against the fingers, the slight pain disappearing. Pushing his fingers back out, Drew pushed them back in, going faster this time. No longer needing to cry out in pain, Eli thrust on the fingers, trying to fuck himself on them. Drew, getting the message, drove his two digits farther and faster inside of Eli, using all his strength.

"HELLO, DREW WHERE ARE YOU?" a voice yelled from upstairs.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" sighed Drew "If it's not in your house, it's in mine. Cock blockers!" Removing his fingers out of Eli, who whimpered at the sudden loss, Drew got up feeling frustrated. Throwing clothing left and right, the two boys quickly got dressed, and turned the television on, just in time for Adam to stroll down the stairs.

"Eli, I didn't know you were here. I thought you weren't allowed to-"

"Parents made an exception for tonight. Drew and I have lots of Grade 11 stuff to catch up on."

"Oh, I didn't know that '16 and Pregnant' was on the curriculum for you guys." said Adam, raising an eyebrow pointing at the TV.

"It's called a break. Some people take those after working themselves out for a long time." responded Eli, hoping that Adam wouldn't make any more comments or try to ask questions. "But since we're done, I should probably get going home anyway."

"Yea... let me walk you to the door." jumped Drew.

Slowly making their way back up the stairs, Drew tried to think of some way to apologize to Eli. He had been waiting all day to express this desire towards Eli, and Adam had to come and mess it up. This wasn't going to happen again, ever. Reaching the front door, Drew went in to give Eli a bro hug, since Adam was close by.

"Next time you won't get away that easy." whispered Drew into Eli's ear, sending another chill through the boy's entire body. Then giving a quick nibble to his earlobe, Drew ended the extended bro hug, and closed the door, but not before giving Eli one final wink.

This one night stand that Eli had thought would be happening had suddenly turned into something so much more. And as he climbed into his bed that night, Eli fell asleep to the wonderful thoughts of when him and Drew would finally seal the deal with each other...


	3. Chapter 3

**PAIRING:** Dreli also known as Drew + Eli aka the best OTP ever

**WARNING:** Guy on guy action ;)

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Degrassi. But trust me, if I did, it would just be Slash Kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong>Seal It With A Kiss<strong>

******Part III: It's Too Late, We've Reached the Climax******

Waking up the next morning was torture for Drew. Never before had he experience morning wood so intense. It literally felt like his dick was in pain and there was nothing he could do about it. Well, there was one thing, but Drew found it pointless to jerk off if he could just wait later on in the day and have some actual sex. Being reminded of that, he leaned over to get his phone and sent a cute "Good morning" text to Eli. He wanted him more than he had ever wanted anybody, but he wanted Eli to decide how fast they should go and when. Especially since he's the one that's had the worst relationships, he has the emotional scars to prove it. Groaning to get out of his bed, Drew got himself ready for his day hoping that Eli would text him faster so they could make plans together.

Constantly checking his phone for a text, Drew glanced today's date. He eyes widened as he saw that it said Friday. How could he be so stupid? His phone says what day of the week it is! He should have checked the date earlier. He had been so far gone into his sex haze that he'd completely forgotten about school. Rushing to get his backpack on, Drew jetted downstairs, through the kitchen and out door. If he ran at a good enough pace, he'd get to school just in time for 3rd period to start, which just so happened to be his one and only class with Eli.

As he was running his way to school, he got an incoming text from a girl, Jess. He had flirted with her a few times and thought nothing of it. Well today, that nothing was something. She had texted him saying that she was down for anything and that they could even do it in the school's boiler room, so they wouldn't have to plan a hang out time. As he arrived at school. he contemplated what he should do.

The thing was, he didn't know what to do... He had wanted to wait until he was with Eli, but his throbbing need in his pants had been bothering him since he woke up. All he had to do was quickly go to the boiler room, get it done and over with, and go to class like nothing had ever happened. Eli wouldn't know, and it's not like she would go around telling him. Regardless, turning down a blow job would be inconceivable for any guy his age. Quickly responding, _"__Yes__"_, Drew closed his locker and slyly made his way to the boiler room. Stepping inside, he saw Jess waiting for him, his pants instantly tightening. Walking over, she wrapped her hands around his neck moving in for a kiss.

"Can we please just skip all this stuff and get it done? I really don't wanna miss too much of class," explained Drew, doing everything he could to not make eye contact with her.

Dropping down to her knees, Jess got to work on this quick and easy blow job that she had promised Drew. She started going slowly at first, almost teasing, but Drew didn't have the patience for it. He grabbed onto her hair and made her swallow his entire length. Thrusting his hips forward, Drew tried as hard as he could to make it go faster so he could just get it all over with. Even though getting a blow job was so pleasurable, he felt dirty for doing it. Even though Eli and him weren't anything serious, they weren't exactly nothing, and that made Drew feel extremely guilty. To top it all off, Jess wasn't even half as good as Eli was the day before. The way Eli had worked his lips and throat was something that felt like a dream to Drew. Along with the faces that Eli made last night... He was so beautiful and so damn hot.

"Eli, I'm gonna... I'm gonna shoot!" shouted Drew grabbing onto Jess's head with both hands, forcing her to swallow everything that was erupting from inside him. Finishing up, Drew let go of her head, and for the first time made eye contact with her. A rush of guilt went through his body, and before he knew it, he had pulled his pants up and jolted out of the boiler room, leaving Jess without so much as a "Thank you" or "Goodbye" and leaving her confused as to why Drew had said a boy's name instead of her own.

Slyly stepping into class, Drew took a seat immediately noticing Eli on the other side of the classroom. Making eye contact, Drew instantly felt his member harden, making the boiler room blow job all for nothing. A lustful look coming across his face, Eli bit his lips making the strain in Drew's pants even more intense. Eli was starting to have this effect on him, it was like a rush of lust that went through his body, threatening to take over control and turn him into a sexual beast. Looking away, Drew tried thinking about something unappealing to get rid of the boner in his pants. He tried everything, but alas he gave up, and dealt with the pain of a raging hard on for the rest of class.

As soon as the bell rang, Drew reached into his backpack and threw on his sweater. It was beyond embarrassing having this boner, especially since he had just gotten off less than an hour ago. Exiting class, Drew waited for Eli so they could walk to wherever they each had to go next. Finally face to face since last night, Drew felt lost for a second. His body was telling him to jump forward and plant a kiss on Eli, while his mind reminded him that they were in school. Deciding to go with a more subtle "bro hug", Drew let it linger for a few moments as he basked in Eli's scent.

It drove his senses wild, like some sexual tingling that just infiltrated his nose and made its way through the rest of his body. He couldn't contain it, so he let out a content moan. He felt Eli's body go limp under him, and then he realized that this bro hug had gone on for too long. Ending the hug, both boys looked around to make sure nobody had been watching them the entire time, and then continued on their walk.

"So, what are you doing after school today?" asked Drew first, hoping that Eli had a clear schedule.

"Hanging out with you." responded Eli, with a swiftness that screamed with need. He looked up to Drew and both boys smirked at each other, both agreeing with his response.

"You know what? How about we just leave right now? Skip class, go to my place... or yours, and just do this already." offered Drew, not caring about being too blunt about things. He needed to show Eli just how badly he wanted him.

In the past 24 hours, this guy had shown Drew what true lust felt like. It was almost like a sexual awakening and he wanted to fully experience it with the source of it all, Eli. All Eli could do was give a slow nod, as his brain exploded with images of what would unfold soon. Neither of them stopping by their lockers for any belongings, they both quickly exited the school being noticed by no one.

The walk to Drew's house was silent, with both boys doing everything they could to hold it in and keep their composure. Drew tried to speak, but he felt that if he said anything it would come out as one huge blur of words all ending with sexual references and innuendos. It was finally going to happen... They were gonna have sex with one another. Not just have sex though, they were each going to dive into something that neither of them had tried to do before, with the hope of coming out feeling relieved from the tension within.

Walking inside the house were the slowest moments in Eli's entire life. With each step he got a painful twitch in his body combined with tons of overwhelming thoughts about what was going to unfold. Feeling Drew's hands intertwine with his, he felt himself get led up the stairs and he honestly couldn't handle the intense sexual tension that had been built around them. A small whimper had involuntarily escaped at just the action of him and Drew holding hands, even though they've done it plenty before.

Chuckling at Eli's whimper, Drew turned around to face him when they reached the top of the stairs. Seeing the embarrassment spread across the other boy's face, Drew brought Eli's hand to his clothed and painfully hard erection.

"Please don't feel embarrassed," whispered Drew, "I've had this for the past hour and I got it just by looking at you. The only one who should be embarrassed is me."

His blush going away, Eli lowered his head instantly being drawn to where Drew had put his hand. Making a move, Eli gave a slow, gentle stroke along Drew's pants feeling Drew shudder with his touch. Stepping closer, he stroke Drew's pants some more eventually getting close enough to the other boy to feel his hot breath along the side of his face.

Taking it to the next level, Eli reached to the top of Drew's pants, unbuttoned them and slipped his hand inside. His body tensing at the sensation, Drew fell back against the wall, silently hoping that he wouldn't explode right now before anything serious even happened. Meanwhile, Eli's hand was getting used to the very thing that his body had actually been craving. Giving his member a squeeze, Eli relished the hard groan that came out of Drew.

"Damn, somebody is very eager," let out Drew, a huge grin across his face.

"Drew... you don't even know. I want you so badly right now," confessed Eli, his eyes closed as he lost himself in what he had in his hand.

"Trust me, I know exactly how you're feeling," countered Drew, using a hand to bring Eli's face up to his own, "And I can probably say that I want you even more. I've never wanted someone this bad Eli."

Hearing those words were all that Eli needed to fully immerse himself in all of this. Drew wasn't going to hurt him like everyone else did. He was different, and now he could see that. He had told Drew not to hurt him, and even though it had only been one day later, Eli could feel that Drew wouldn't. They had this connection together that neither of them could have with someone else, they had something unique.

With all of these positive thoughts in his head, Eli leaned forward and placed his lips onto Drew's. Time was clearly frozen because once their lips connected it felt like an eternity, but in a good way. This kiss that was happening right now was so passionate and was nothing but timeless. Every thought, feeling and emotion that each boy felt seemed to be sent to the other with this connection that their lips were having.

Deepening the kiss, Drew felt his world spinning. This feeling had him feeling like his feet were off the ground and he was floating. Could that even be possible from a kiss? It was almost like he had just had an orgasm by just kissing Eli. Moaning into his mouth, the other boy responded with an even loader moan. He wanted it all, everything all at once and he couldn't contain himself any longer.

Without saying another word, Drew ended the kiss and led Eli down the hallway and into his room. Locking the door behind them, Drew took a moment to look at Eli, as he laid down on his bed.

"You shouldn't be allowed to look that hot just by being in my bed," said Drew, still taking it all in.

"Why not? I should be allowed to look hot wherever I please," pointed out Eli, "You know what would look even hotter? You being in this bed with me."

Biting his lip and giving a small wink, Eli began to remove his clothes. First his shoes and vest followed by a slow removal of his belt. Not needing to be told twice, Drew removed his shirt and climbed onto the bed, hovering over Eli. Without wasting any time, Drew leaned down and start kissing Eli like he had never kissed anybody before. Gently pulling on Eli's bottom lip he moaned, almost forgetting that they were trying to get naked. Being as swift as possible, Drew pulled Eli's arms up and took off his shirt. The boy under him started moaning even louder as Drew went to work on the neck that he hadn't been able to properly devour the day before. Eli's moans were only further motivation, and before he knew it, he had somehow ended up sucking on Eli's stomach. Seeing how they both were still wearing their pants, Drew took an initiative to remove Eli's pants first. Slowly he began to unbutton his pants...

"Hold on," whined Eli, "... I'm seriously going to explode right now. C-Can we take like a five minute breather first?"

He wasn't joking at all. All of this was building up inside of him and if Drew had so much as touched him in the right spot, he might cum everywhere and ruin the moment. He didn't want that. If he got a few minutes to cool down, then he'd be able to get back to business.

"Yeah, sure. I'll go get some water downstairs or something," said Drew, leaving the room.

Sitting up on the bed, Eli took a few deep breaths to try and clear his head. He was nervous, not about having sex with Drew, but just having sex in general. It'd been so long and he was so sensitive to every single thing that Drew did. It was too intense sometimes. Feeling a vibration, Eli looked to see that Drew's phone had slipped out of his pocket during their make out session. He wasn't the snooping type, but what could be so harmful in glancing at Drew's phone? Grabbing it, he looked at the text that was on the home screen: _"__Round __two __in __the __boiler __room __tomorrow__? __Just __today __was __not __enough__."_

A knot formed in the pit of Eli's stomach at the thought of what could have possibly gone on in the boiler room with Drew and this Jess girl. Thinking back to how Drew was late to class and how he had a raging boner the entire time, Eli felt disgusted. That wasn't because of him, it was because of her. All of this "I won't hurt you" talk was all lies... Drew was just like the rest of them, only caring about himself, taking anything and everything that he could.

Feeling tears start to come down his face, Eli got up and gathered his clothing. It had happened again, and this time he had nobody else to blame but himself. He always found himself into people that would do nothing but hurt him. Heading for the bedroom door, he heard it open and Drew walked in. His face went from having a huge smile on it to having a bewildered look. Tossing Drew's phone to him, Eli wiped his tears away one last time and moved around Drew to exit.


	4. Chapter 4

**PAIRING:** Dreli also known as Drew + Eli aka the best OTP ever

**WARNING:** Guy on guy action ;)

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Degrassi. But trust me, if I did, it would just be Slash Kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong>Seal It With A Kiss<strong>

**Part IV: If You Ask Me, I'm Ready**

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since they had spoken last and with the school year winding down Drew lost hope with each passing day. He messed things up majorly and it seemed as if he would never have any time to make things right. The annual Torres summer trip was coming up, which would mean two weeks in paradise with no connection to home at all. Drew couldn't be able to handle himself if he left for his summer trip without making up with Eli. They didn't have to be boyfriends, or even friends, Drew just wanted them to at least be on speaking terms again. Not just for his sake, but also for Eli's, because he knew exactly how Eli felt and that he was probably going through a rougher time with this than he was. It was his heart on the line to begin with and Drew thought with the wrong head and messed that up.

Gathering up his courage, Drew took a deep breath in and headed to Eli's house. On the way there, he tried to think of every possible scenario that could play out. He thought of the good, the bad and the worse. Putting himself through another guilt trip, Drew kept picturing Eli never wanting to talk to him ever again. He probably deserved it too, for screwing around with Eli's emotions like he had.

Finally arriving at Eli's house, Drew knocked on the door before he even got a chance to second guess himself. Hopefully neither of Eli's parents were home because then he'd have a whole other dilemma to deal with. He felt a small wave of relief when Eli opened the door, only to have Eli nearly slam the door back in his face.

"Eli, please. Just give me five minutes. That's all I need. Just five minutes to tell you everything and lay it all out for you." Drew didn't think he could ever get used to this begging thing, but Eli just made him feel so much and he had to let him know that. He was going to do anything to make things right.

"Fine. Five minutes. But there's a huge chance that you'll be going home tonight with nothing having changed."

"Okay... I'll start by saying that what I did was fucked up. I admit it. I was horny, and I mean, can you blame me? I had you right in front of me, and then not the next minute. I wanted you badly and I guess I figured that we wouldn't do anything anytime soon, so I went for a stupid low class blowjob. It was dumb, really dumb and the entire time I felt so guilty. I even ended up calling your name, which was something very unexpected. This is all unexpected, all of it. Me and you, it's something that I didn't plan and I just don't know how to process it all. But you need to know that I want you, and I will do whatever it takes to get us back on good terms."

Taken aback by Drew's emotionally filled plea, Eli looked right into Drew's eyes. The sincerity in them was enough to convince Eli. Everything that Drew had said was the truth, and even though he had made a mistake, he still had the courage to open himself up and try to move forward with him.

"I'm not sure Drew. I don't want the same thing to happen again because I don't think I could handle it. It's dumb for me to say, but I guess you can say that I'm starting to develop some feelings for you."

"Can we at least just hang out? Please Eli. How about... How about Dave's party? Yes! We can go to Dave's party together tomorrow. Will that be good?"

"You ramble too much Torres. You know that?"

"Sorry, it's just that it's getting harder and harder for me to picture doing things without you. I have feelings for you that I never thought I would have. You're a guy, but yet I feel like I can be in a better relationship with you than with any girl. It's so confusing Eli."

"You don't think I know how confusing it is? I'm a guy too, and ever since you and I have started whatever this is, I can't even think of how I was able to be with a girl. You've consumed me in every way possible."

"So, do you think we can work something out?" pleaded Drew, hoping that all of this emotional talk could finally convince Eli to give him another chance.

"Party first, then we can talk about 'us' and figure out how we're going to make it work."

Overjoyed with Eli accepting his apology, Drew leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. But Eli didn't let him off that easy and wrapped his arms around the other guy's neck, forcing him to give him a kiss on the lips. Breaking the kiss, Drew said his goodbye and for the first time in three weeks, he felt happy, extremely happy.

Entering the bathroom, he went to wash his face with cold water. Drew felt that he definitely should not have chugged all those beers. The two boys had arrived together as "friends" and had a pretty good start. Then the alcohol games had started and it was kinda when the two boys split up. Small talk throughout the night in front of everyone, along with quick and steamy makeout sessions in a locked room. But now he was completely drunk and extremely horny with Eli nowhere to be found. Maybe he could find some random girl here to get him off - but no. Not this time and not ever again. He needed to be completely faithful to someone for once in his life, and Eli was going to be that person.

As he reached the knob to leave the bathroom, he felt someone else turning it from the other side. Thankfully fate was on Drew's side and in came Eli, a few drinks in his system as well. Eli tried to mumble out some words, but Drew wasted no time, slamming Eli against the door and locking him and Eli in the bathroom together. Thrusting his hips into him, Drew began to grope and feel all over Eli's body. Whimpers escaping his lips, Eli couldn't take it anymore and grabbed the back of Drew's head. Holding on to the moment for a split second, Eli could feel the intoxicating lust radiating from Drew's body and knowing that he felt the same, brought their lips together.

Opening his mouth to let Drew in, Eli eagerly let Drew take control of the kiss without any hesitation. Eli found it harder and harder for him to keep his moans from escaping, so through his drunken sexual haze he was glad that there was music blaring all throughout the house. Feeling hands squeeze his ass, Eli intensified the kiss even more, loving the way Drew's hands felt on his body. Taking even more control of the situation, Drew threw Eli's hands around his neck and lifted him off the ground, making his legs hook around his waist.

No matter how horny he was, Drew couldn't do this here. Eli deserved better than that.

"Eli, let's take this somewhere else. I want this to be special... Me fucking you for the first time."

"Drew, we can't make it back to any of our houses. We're too drunk"

"We don't need to go home... We just need to find a bed. Come on, pull your pants up."

In no time, Drew found a bedroom for them both so he could finally deflower Eli. Closing and locking the door behind them, Drew grabbed onto Eli's waist and brought him closer.

"I like you so much Eli. I'm absolutely in lust with you right now," mumbled Drew, "And I just wanna fuck you right now and be inside you."

Slightly pushing Eli into a wall, Drew reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom. No words had to be said, as Eli responded by unbuttoning and pulling down Drew's pants. In one swift motion, Drew opened up and began to put the condom on his painfully hard member. Drew almost lost it when he looked up to see Eli intently watching him roll it down his length. Leaning forward to give Eli a rough kiss, Drew realized that he forgot to bring any lube.

"Check my back pocket," spoke Eli, somehow reading Drew's mind.

Pulling down his pants, Eli analyzed the situation at hand. Both boys still had their shirts on, Drew's pants were still at his ankles and Eli's legs were perfectly wrapped around Drew's waist. All that was left was for Drew to enter him and fuck him against this wall that unfortunately happened to be in Dave's room. Giving Drew one more soft kiss, he nodded to Drew to let him know that he was ready.

Closing his eyes, Eli let out a deep breath and tried to prepare himself for what was about to happen. It was going to be just like the night that Drew had finger fucked him, the only difference being that the fingers were now being replaced with a dick. Drew's dick, to be exact which got its own classification for it's size. Feeling the cold tip touch his bottom, Eli winced.

"Drew, I don't think I can do this," let out Eli, feeling like a wimp, "I mean... I want you inside me right now but I'm just scared of the pain."

"Remember at my house? How at first it felt funny and probably hurt but eventually it starting feeling good? And before you knew it, I was driving my fingers inside you while you get fucking yourself? It's gonna feel just like that, only better," explained Drew, and he had to admit that even in his drunken state, he could still be pretty convincing.

Still not seeing an assure look on Eli's face, Drew continued, "Just lose yourself in it. Look at me, focus on our breathing and feel pleasure. You have a dick too, so trust me when I say that I'll get you off at the same time. Okay?"

Nodding his head, Eli put his arms around Drew's neck and brought him in for a kiss of reassurance. Eli remembered back to the night when Drew's fingers inside him and he wanted that feeling again. He had actually longing for it, so these "first time" jitters had to go away. Adjusting his legs that were hooked around Drew's waist, Eli started to focus on Drew's breathing, that was so hot against his cheek.

"You ready?"

"Yes... I'm ready."


	5. Chapter 5

**PAIRING:** Dreli also known as Drew + Eli aka the best OTP ever

**WARNING:** Guy on guy action ;)

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Degrassi. But trust me, if I did, it would just be Slash Kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong>Seal It With A Kiss<strong>

**Part V: Three is a Charm**

Aligning himself, Drew started to slowly enter Eli when out of nowhere the door burst open, Jake Martin stumbling inside. Closing the door behind him, Jake stood with his eyes closed and back against the door, not yet noticing the scene that was in front of him. Slowly opening his eyes, Jake saw what was right in front him, the star football quarterback with his pants down about to fuck his stepsister's ex-boyfriend against the wall. His jaw immediately dropped and he didn't know what to say. Clearly the other two boys were just as in shock as he was because they hadn't done anything but stare back at him. Feeling his pants tighten up a little bit, Jake decided that he had better leave before he did something that he'd regret, or worse, enjoy.

"Well, uh I should probably erm, get outta here," announced Jake as he turned around, putting his hand on the doorknob. By now the combination of liquor and the two boys about to have sex behind him had him standing at attention and Jake hated the fact that Drew and Eli could clearly see it. Turning the handle to leave, a voice stopped him.

"Jake, don't," spoked out Eli, not sure of the what he was thinking or about to do. He had obviously wanted Jake before but he'd never thought something like this would happen, or that Jake would be turned on from it. "Just stay... And join?" Eli sort of asked the question, also looking at Drew to get approval of the situation that was unfolding in front of them.

"Yeah man. You're already hard so you might as well finish the job, right?" offered Drew, having no idea if this would end badly or not.

Closing his eyes once again. Jake placed his forehead against the door and tried to process it all. He had just wanted to come to this party, get drunk and possibly have sex and this would be the final check off his list, just not the way he had originally planned. Eli was here, offering to create a threesome. A mental struggle erupting inside of him, Jake found himself immersed in a pool of confused thoughts, with the overpowering lust starting to wash over him. Pre cum had already been erupting in his pants just the thought of having Eli's lips or ass around his dick made him shiver. If he was going to do this he would have to go all out and make it the hottest and most intense sexual experience of his life. It was now or never and Jake couldn't even deal with deciding upon never.

Locking the door, Jake turned around showing the other two boys just how painfully hard he was and it almost looked like Eli was drooling for it. Licking his lips, Eli waited for Jake to say the magic words to get things started, hoping that his puppy dog eyes would make Jake more than eager to join them.

Reaching down to grope himself Jake began, "Nobody is ever gonna find out about this and if they do, I will fuck both of your faces harder than I'm about to do now." He hadn't meant to be so blunt about it, but the smile that spread across the other boy's faces was more than enough to let Jake know that they would enjoy it.

Letting go of Eli's legs, Drew had to mentally adjust to the new situation at hand. It had gone from him and Eli about to have their first time together to Jake, undoubtedly one of the hottest guys at Degrassi, joining to what would soon become a hot threesome. But how would it all work out and who would do what? His mind being bombarded with questions, Drew couldn't even find a way to think clearly.

Eli, who was clearly the most eager of the three boys immediately removed all of his clothing, making him the first one to be completely naked. A sly smirk spreading across his face, Eli nonchalantly walked across the room to Jake. Leaning up to his ear Eli solely whispered, "Get ready", before getting on his knees.

Jake looked up at Drew, to see any signs of jealousy or something but all Drew was doing was biting his lip and stroking himself. Drew was getting off on the fact that his boyfriend was about to give him head, which turned Jake on even more. Signaling for Drew to come closer, Jake started to remove his own clothing, tossing his flannel shirt across the room. Letting Eli remove his pants, he felt a cool breeze as he felt his dick be exposed. Drew, who was now face to face with him, let out a gasp. It was as if Jake's dick had literally taken his breath away.

Eli waited no further as he took all of Jake into his mouth, not worrying about any sort of build up. Jake almost came then and there with the new sensation of Eli's lips around his dick. It was such a new but great feeling that he couldn't find it in him to control the sounds that his mouth emitted. Grabbing Drew by the neck, he brought him into a sloppy kiss finding it suddenly harder and harder to breathe. His body was on fire, fueled with all this lust around him and it only continued as he kept on kissing Drew while feeding his dick to Eli.

"I think it's time for a switcheroo boys," announced Jake as he ended his long kiss with Drew, finally coming up for air. As if taking orders, the two boys switched, and now Drew was the one taking all of Jake into his mouth, Eli's lips finally combining with his.

It was completely unreal for Jake at this point. The football captain was now deepthroating his dick like a champ, and he had his stepsister's ex begging for him to kiss him harder. With one hand grabbing Eli's neck to deepen the kiss, he used his other hand to force Drew to take more of him down his throat. Both boys responded with soft moans that nearly took Jake over the edge. He felt totally in control and it was time to take it to the next level.

"Let's take it to the bed boys," commanded Jake, removing the final remnants of his clothing that he still had on. The other two boys stood up and eagerly awaited for Jake's next moves as he spread himself on the bed. Biting his lip and pointing down to his cock, they got the message and climbed onto the bed. With an intense hunger, Drew and Eli both began sucking Jake's cock, making him writhe like crazy.

The room was spinning at this point and Jake didn't know how much longer he would last. The two boys sucking his cock had now come up with a technique so one could suck his dick while the other was able to suck on his balls. It wasn't like being with a girl, it was ten times better. Since they were guys, they clearly knew what felt good and he loved the thought. It was then that Jake realized that guys are the only ones that can give the best blowjobs.

Getting more into it, Jake had to literally bite his own tongue so his vocal chords wouldn't emit all of the moans and groans that were yearning to be released from inside of him. It was too much, too hot, too intense for him to handle. The inevitable was near, he could feel it. Washing over his entire body, Jake could tell that his orgasm was near. This blowjob from heaven would eventually end with his cum all over the two hottest guys, that he's ever seen.

He was squirming all over the place, he couldn't deal with the way Drew and Eli sucked. Their lips, their tongues all working together to give him the ultimate pleasure. Jake let out a loud moan as he felt the heat building inside of him. Rising and rising up to a point where he would eventually go over the edge.

"You guys, I'm gonna come... I'm gonna-", his voice breaking and his toes curling, Jake let out what he had been trying to hold off for so long. Arching his back, spurt after spurt of his orgasm was released and both Eli and Drew took turns draining his cock. Gripping onto the bed sheets, his orgasm literally ripped him apart, like he was having the last orgasm that he would ever have in his life. As the spurts continued, Jake wondered if it was ever going to end, or if it would just be one endless orgasm. It was as if he was dying from pleasure, and Jake hoped that something like this would be the last thing he would see before he died.

Falling down from the sexual high, Jake still felt his body twitch, his dick being in a most sensitive state. Looking at the two boys, he found himself admiring how adorable they looked almost nuzzling his limp dick. He didn't want this end and he wasn't going to let him have a mind-blowing orgasm spoil it.

"You guys, that was fucking amazing," admitted Jake, finding it extremely hard to take the smirk off of his face.

"It was amazing for us too," announced Eli, taking the words right out of Drew's mouth. Him and his kind-of boyfriend had just finished giving Jake an orgasm that he would never forget and he felt so accomplished.

"Could you be any more smug right now, Eli?" questioned Drew.

"Well, bring your dick over here and I could show you how smug I truly am, Torres." Leaning in for a kiss, Eli felt his heart flutter. Even though they had gotten another guy off, it was still all about the two of them. They did it together, which made it that much more intimate.

Watching the two guys kiss, Jake was reminded of what was about to happen when he had first walked into the room. They were going to fuck and he had kind of interrupted that. A genius idea popping into his head, Jake mentally prepared how he was about to say the next few words.

"I want to see you fuck him, Drew. I want to watch you while you pound Eli."


End file.
